Artemis
by StormBreaker21
Summary: What will happen when the first boy fairy ever goes to Alfea and this boy fairy is the cousin of the most fashionable fairy in the winx


Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club or any of the Characters

It was a rare stormy day in Solaria as 10 year old Stella was looking for her six year old cousin, Artemis. "Artemis, I don't want to look for a little boy in the rain! Family or not" shouted Stella as she examined her soaked hair. All of a sudden she heard a blood curling scream that belong to her cousin. She then went bolting toward the scream when she saw Artemis in a corner of the garden curled up in a ball. All of a sudden she was pulled into the corner and forced down. "Why did you pull-"but she was interrupted by Artemis' putting his hand over her mouth.

Artemis POV

I was hiding from Stella when I saw my parents walking home, but before I got to say a word, they were murdered. I screamed for my parents, but I regretted right when I said it because the murderer turned to me. I was running as fast as my legs could carry me and once I put good distance between us, I hid. I heard someone coming and I froze. To my relief it was Stella but she was giving us away so I pulled her down and covered her mouth. Once I was sure we were safe I got up but then everything started to go black.

Stella POV

As soon as Artemis stood up he fainted, so I had to carry him back to the castle. Once we got there, he started waking up and he told me the story of why he screamed. At the end he made her promise not to tell anyone.

6 Years Later

It was summer vacation and Stella was in a ship back to Solaria, but she was sad to leave Alfea and her friends. All that sadness was wiped away when she saw her cousin ,who her family adopted after the incident, running toward her with open arms.

_Later that night….._

Stella was having a wonder full dream about a boy she never met with chocolate brown eyes when all of a sudden she heard the same shriek she heard that night which meant….. She went dashing down the hall to a broken down door and a ransom note which said

_If you ever want to see this brat again you and the Winx will surrender to us –the Trix_

Stella started to freak because know her cousin was in danger because of her. Right when she was about to call her friends, she thought she heard Stormy yell in anger, so decided to check it out. Once she got there she saw Artemis in a glowing outfit with beautiful white and red wings standing on top of the Trix's unconscious bodies. Before a word could escape either of their mouths, he fell on the ground unconscious and in his pjs.

One Week Later

Stella, the rest of the Winx were all outside the infirmary still waiting for Artemis to wake up. She still hadn't told the others about Artemis, a boy, being a fairy. "What is wrong sweetie?" asked Flora with a worried look on her face. "Yeah Stell you look really worn out" said Musa. "Oh I guess I'm just a little tired that is all" replied Stella hoping they would buy it. Luckily they did. "You should try to get some sleep honey. It isn't healthy to stay up for a week straight" said Flora. "NO I-" but she was interrupted by five little girls running in screaming their heads of with questions. The five young girls each looked almost exactly like their older sisters. The first one to speak was Bloom's sister Kat, the fairy of invisibility, who was the shyest of the group except for Artemis "IS HE OK!" she shouted and everyone just stared at her. "Calm down every thing is going to be alright" the second girl said who was Flora's sister Miele, the fairy of Earth, (rock and dirt but not plants) said "Right Flora?" which she said with less confidence. "There is a 97.89 percent that he will make it" said Tecna's younger sister June, fairy of holograms. "No there is a 100 percent chance of him waking up right" said Musa's younger sister Melody, the fairy of weather. "Careful Melody you might make it rain" teased Layla's sister Aqua, fairy of water. "That is what you are worried about!" yelled Kat on the verge of tears. Artemis and she were best friends. "How could those witches attack a kid!" said Bloom angrily because she knew Kat had a little crush on Artemis. "We might as well go to the kitchen to eat since they won't let us in and ranting all day won't help." sighed Stella as she and everyone else went to the royal kitchen. While they were eating, Bloom saw how depressed her sister was, so she decided to go over there to talk to her. "Hey are you okay?" asked Bloom when she got there. "Yeah I guess I 'm just sad that I never got to tell Artemis how…" "You felt" finished Bloom as she look at Kat. 'Wow Kat really does care for Artemis' thought Bloom. "Well I-" but Bloom was interrupted by the nurse announcing that Artemis was waking up and that was all she needed to say before Stella and Kat started sprinting down the hall to the infirmary. Once they got there, they stop and jumped in to the room which caused Artemis to yell in surprise and fall of the bed. When everyone else came, they found three people rolling on the floor laughing. Once everyone was calmed down and Artemis was back in his bed, he started to explain the whole story minus the part about him being a fairy. "May I have a moment alone with my sister please?" Artemis asked weakly. "Of course" answered the nurse as she pushed everyone out of the room except Stella. "So I'm guessing you are not going to tell them yet?" questioned Stella. "You are right, but I think I will ask that Mrs. Griselda and for secret lessons." replied Artemis. "That sounds like a good idea." said Stella.

At The End of summer

"This is your final exam Artemis and if you pass I will consider you for Alfea in a few years." said Miss Faragonda. "Okay I am ready" announced Artemis. "For this test you will fight off Griselda and me to save Stella okay? Ready, start" shouted Miss Faragonda. Spells started to fly. "Bubble shield" chanted Artemis. "Very good your sister can't even do that spell yet" yelled Miss Griselda. "Faragonda fire" yelled Artemis as a shot flew from his hands to Miss Griselda and Miss Faragonda and broke their shields. "Faragonda Fire?" asked Miss Faragonda still fighting? "Yeah I made moves named after both of you!" said Artemis. As soon as he saw an opening he cast" Griselda Gate!" That locked both teachers in a magic proof cage feeling proud, defeated and surprised that a twelve year old boy could use such strong fairy magic. As Artemis ran past them he could see a body lying on the ground looking so peaceful. When he saw her lifeless face and her still golden Solarian hair he shouted in anger, but when he got over there he saw that she was still breathing and instinctively he transformed into his charmix and became Artemis, the fairy of healing. Acting on instincts, he put his hands on her stomach and almost immediately his hands began to glow and Stella started to breathe easier. Once Stella was fully healed, Artemis let Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda out of the cage, and they began to clap for Artemis as his face became a slight shade of red. "In a few years you are definitely aloud to attend Alfea." stated Miss Faragonda as Miss Griselda nodded in agreement.

Four Yeas Later

As Artemis packed for his exciting first year at Alfea, he could hear his sister, Stella, unpacking from her senior year in Alfea and pack for her first year as a teacher at Alfea because she and the other members of the Winx all decided to teach there for old time's sake. Artemis was still deciding how to tell the others that he was a fairy, so he didn't notice himself when he put a picture of Kat on top of his stuff or when Stella walked in the room. "So you still have a huge crush on Kat I see." said Stella as she walked out of his room. "What oh yeah …WAIT I meant that… oh never mind what do you want" yelled Artemis. Stella giggled at her cousin's red face "Nothing just wanted to see if you are ready" Stella managed to say between her giggles. "Well I am, so lets go already" stated Artemis still embarrassed. "Ok then RING OF SOLARIA!" she shouted as her rind turned into a giant staff. She than made a portal to Alfea, and Artemis and her were on their way.

At Alfea

"Wow I still can't get over that I am going to have to tell five of my closes friends that I have been keeping the fact that I am the only boy fairy for four years" said Artemis looking stressed. "It is okay Artemis, if they are your true friends they will understand." said Stella looking concerned. "Anyway we sho-"but he was interrupted by a loud squealing and a flash of red pushing him over while hugging him. They landed with a thud and started to burst out laughing. "Are you okay Kat" Artemis asked between laughs. "Yeah I'm okay" Kat replied while still laughing. Once they got up, they noticed that the rest of the gang, June, Miele, Aqua, and Melody, and the Winx were all staring at them with mischievous smiles. When Kat and Artemis reached the group, Miele asked, "Hey Artemis shouldn't you be at Red Fountain?" Artemis started to reply but then it started to get really cold. "Kat move!" yelled Artemis as he tackled Kat out of the way just as an ice beam froze the spot she was at. "Oh My Gosh thank you so much Artemis." said Kat out of breathe. "Your welcome" said Artemis still a little shaken up. All of a sudden monsters started to appear everywhere. All students inside!" yelled walking outside with the other teachers. As the girls were running inside, Artemis stayed where he was. "Didn't you hear her? She said all students inside!" Mrs. Griselda looking at Artemis while fighting of a monster. "I heard you and I don't think I am technically a student here yet." said Artemis with a grin. "I believe you are right, so go kick some butt!" Artemis heard Stella shout him. As Artemis was kicking and punching monsters left and right, he heard a scream that no doubt was Kat, so he turned around to find the gang all passed out on the ground in the middle of the fight except for Kat who was trying to protect her friends from three witches who were surrounding them with what power she had. Not to far away the Winx and the teachers were all occupied with monsters, but he managed to catch Mrs. Faragonda's eye. That probably meant that it was time to come clean, so he walked up to the witches just as Kat was falling to the ground. The witches were all laughing to hard to notice Artemis, but when they did they started to laugh harder. "So a N.M.B. (non magical being) is trying to save his friends" mocked the one with white hair. Artemis smirked "Yes you are right, I am going to save my friends, but you are wrong as well." shouted Artemis just as all the monsters were defeated and the gang started to get up, so now everyone was watching Artemis and the witches. "I am no N.M.B." said Artemis. "Winx Charmix!" shouted Artemis as he began to change into a red button up with a white vest and some white and red jeans with white wings with red crosses on them. Everyone was awestruck even the witches of the boy's transformation that is except Stella, Miss Faragonda, and Miss Griselda. "Yeah I'm a fairy, in fact I'm the fairy of healing, and yes you should be shocked." said Artemis with a grin. "Bubble shield" shouted as a bubble appeared around him and the witches. "There now it is just you and me" said Artemis still grinning. "Faragonda's Fire" shouted Artemis as a beam shot at the witches that hit them. "Griselda Gate" chanted Artemis as they fell into a cage. "Well that takes care of that." Artemis said as he took down the bubble. "How was that teacher?" Artemis asked Miss Griselda. "You did very well Artemis, but you should try out new moves" she said not as sternly as usual. "Okay is someone going to tell us what is going on or are we going to have to wait" asked Melody impatiently. "It is going to have to wait because I have to go to put my powers to use" Artemis said as he walked over to the nurse who was kneeling over an unconscious girl. "May I try healing her?" asked Artemis politely. "Sure, but she has a few broken ribs from fighting a monster." said the nurse not sure if she should let him. "Healing cross" muttered Artemis as his hands glowed until a red cross was hovering over her as her eyes slowly opened. "It is a miracle, how does a freshmen have this kind of power?" asked the nurse amazed. "Would you like any more help healing students?" asked Artemis hopeful to help more people. "Yes please." Said the nurse as she ran to the next student with Artemis closely behind her. It was around two in the morning when the battle was over, so the Winx and their sisters went to the Winx's old dorm to absorb what had just happened while Artemis finished up healing the rest of the injured students. It was an hour later when Artemis walked in to find that everyone was passed out except for Stella who was pacing around the room muttering to herself until she saw Artemis. She then ran at him with open arms and knocked him over while almost squeezing the life out of him. "Ste…..lla… ca…n't… br..eat..h" Artemis stuttered while trying to breathe. "Oh sorry" said Stella getting off of him. With all the commotion that was going on, everyone woke up, walked out of their room, and watched Artemis and Stella until they noticed that they were awake. Finally, Musa spoke up and said, "Okay now you have to explain to us what the heck just happened!" "Okay fine so here it is.." said Artemis as he explained everything that has happened since his parents' death on his birthday. "Wait isn't your birthday tomorrow?" asked Kat. "Yep it is" said Artemis obviously upset. "If you would excuse me" Artemis said as he walked to Stella's room on the verge of tears. "Stella can you please sleep out here?" asked Artemis as he locked the door behind him. "Great now I have to sleep out here!" Stella sighed as she pretended to faint. "I hope he won't stay in that room all day tomorrow, but at least he won't be missing any classes." Aqua said trying to lighten the mood. "Great I had to remind him that tomorrow is the anniversary of his parents' death. I am so stupid." Kat sighed. "You are not stupid, Artemis just needs some time to sleep which I say we all do as well." Stella said as she yawned. "I say the girls get used to their new dorm while us teachers make our own temporary beds here okay?" Flora suggested. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

In Stella's Room

When Artemis got into the room and locked the door he flopped onto the bed snapped on his pjs and started sobbing. Twenty minuets later, Artemis decided that crying wasn't going to help him, but what he really needed was a shower. When he looked out the door, he saw that everyone was asleep. As he snuck out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, he put a spell on the bathroom that wouldn't let out a sound, so he wouldn't wake up anyone with the shower. In the shower, he felt as if all of his sadness had been wiped away by the water, and by the end of the shower, he felt renewed. He felt so good after the shower that he felt like a fly, so he went back into the bedroom only to find that Stella had fallen asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself as he tucked her in, _'just like old times'_ he thought. Artemis then walked out on to the balcony, transformed, and flew into the air. After an hour of flying, Artemis was tired, so he returned to Alfea magically made a bed appear in Stella's room and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The Next Morning

The next morning, Artemis woke up and looked at the clock. "4:30!" whisper shouted Artemis as he got up. "Well might as well go get clean." sighed Artemis as he trudged to the bath room to take a shower. Then as Artemis got out of the shower it hit him. Today was the day his parents were murdered right in front of him. Losing his appetite, Artemis deiced to go ask Miss Griselda for more lessons. As he looked for Miss Griselda, he thought he saw someone following him, so he picked up speed. Then he saw a head quickly get behind a wall. '_Yep I am definitely being followed_' thought Artemis as he sprinted through the halls. All of a sudden he stopped and ran right at his follower with spells loaded in both hands. Then he heard a squeak and a pair of shoes running the other way. 'You're not getting away from me' thought Artemis as he teleported in front of his follower. "OW!" screamed Artemis' follower as she ran into him. Artemis could've sworn that that yell sounded exactly like Kat's yell. All of a sudden Artemis heard a clapping noise and turned to see Miss Griselda was the one clapping and smiling at him. "Good job Artemis, you heard, reacted, and followed, and also you perfected the teleportation spell I taught you." praised Miss Griselda as she walked over to him. "Oh and thanks for helping Kat." said Miss Griselda referring to the hooded figure. "Your welcome Miss Griselda." replied Kat taking of her hood. All of a sudden Artemis' face turned a thousands shades of red when he realized that Kat was lying on him. Their lips practically inches apart. When Kat realized this, she also turned a thousand shades of red. '_Young love_' thought Miss Griselda as she smirked at them. "Get up love birds, or are you planning to stay like that all day." said Miss Griselda with a sigh. With that Kat and Artemis both blushed even harder if that was even possible. As they got up, Miss Griselda said, "You should probably get back to your dorms." "Yeah they are probably worried sick." said Artemis. "And they might get suspicious if both of us are missing," said Kat regretting it right when she said it. Artemis started to blush even harder. "I mean they might think we've been kidnapped." trying her best not to sound embarrassed. "Okay" said Artemis doing better at hiding his embarrassment. On the way back to their dorm, Ms. Griselda thought about how much she needs to get Artemis a girlfriend. Once they got back to the dorm they realized that no one else would be awake because it was almost 6:00 in the morning, but when they walked in they heard someone quietly crying. "I'll go check who it is, and can you make sure that no one else is awake. Especially not my sister. I don't want her and the whole group interrogating us about being up so early." whispered as he headed toward the sound. Kat silently nodded and they were off. When Artemis found the origin of the crying, he saw Flora sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. "Are you okay Flora?" asked Artemis as he sat down on the floor next to her. "I'm okay Honey sorry for waking you up." said Flora sweetly. "Okay first you are obviously not okay. Secondly, you don't always need to act motherly. Thirdly, was it Ryan?" said Artemis looking at Flora. "I thought that I was the lucky one being the only Winx with a boyfriend, but it turns out he was cheating on me the whole time." said Flora sobbing. "When and where." said Artemis.

_Flash Back_

_Flora woke up at 5:00 and went to go give her boyfriend, Ryan, a surprise visit. When she got there, she thought she heard Ryan talking to someone, so she decided to let herself in. She was horrified at what she saw. She saw her boyfriend kissing another girl. "You cheater! I never want to see you again! I thought you loved me" Flora yelled "Flora w-"before Ryan got to finish she was gone._

_Flash Back Over_

By the end of her story, Artemis was seething mad. '_How dare someone hurt Flora!_' thought Artemis. Then they heard a knocking at the door. "I wonder who it is?" said Artemis as he got up. "You know you can always come talk to me right?" asked Artemis as he walked away. "Yes" replied Flora as she followed him to the main room. By now it was 7:00 and everyone was awake. "Who is that at the door?" asked Stella as she walked in yawning. When Kat opened the door, Flora seemed to sink to the ground. It was Ryan. "What are you doing here Ryan!" screamed Artemis. All the other girls were really confused because they thought that Artemis liked Ryan, and also Artemis never screamed. "I just want to talk to Flora" said Ryan clearly staring right at Flora. "Well if no one else is going to be polite I guess I will have to be. Come in Ryan." Musa said with a sigh. "No." said Artemis sternly. "Why not?" asked Stella surprised at Artemis' rage. "Yeah why not?" asked Ryan cockily. "Flora wants me here Right Flora?" said Ryan still looking at Flora. "Well I…." mumbled Flora, but she was cut off by Artemis. "OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOUR CHEEATING FACE!" screamed Artemis. All the other girls were now catching on, and they started to get angry, but before they could get too angry, Artemis changed into his Enchantix. "Wait when did you get your enchantix?" asked Jane. "Well I had to do something with my fairy powers when Miss Griselda had to teach, and one day assassins tried to kill the king and queen, but luckily I stopped them just in time, and that is how I got my enchantix." replied Artemis replied as Stella gasped. "Anyway, I believe that we owe someone here some pay back." said Artemis with a grin. With a flick of his hand, Ryan was tied up in a chair. "Flora you can decide what to do with him." said Artemis walking out of the room. While walking outside, Artemis saw a poster for an Alfea and Red Fountain Dance. He started to grin. '_Perfect. Now they can find boyfriends_' while he was sucked into the poster the school nurse happen to be passing by. "Excuse me." said the nurse. "Huh oh yes sorry." replied Artemis surprised by the nurse. "Well if you aren't doing anything for a while, I thought that maybe I could teach you some lessons about healing." asked the nurse. "Sure I'd love lessons." answered Artemis eager to learn more. "Okay I'll tell your sister times okay?" said the nurse. "Yeah that is fine. Thank you so much." replied Artemis. When he got back to the dorm, he saw that there was additional room added to it. "We're moving in!" screamed Stella as she saw Artemis walk in. "I see that Flora still hasn't done anything to Ryan yet." said Artemis seeing that Ryan was still tied up. "Yeah she kind of forgave him and broke up with him, but I'm going to punish him anyway." said Stella walking over to Artemis. "Can you call everyone in here please?" asked Artemis. "Sure, everyone get in here." yelled Stella as everyone came out of their room. "Okay there is a dance this Friday for Alfea and Red Fountain, and I making all of you go to it." said Artemis as quickly as possible. Surprisingly they all agreed, but Artemis had to go to for them to go. Even tough he would never go to a dance when he could study magic, but he had to.

Friday Night

Stella made everyone dresses with masks because none of them wanted to be recognized recognized. Even Artemis with his white tux that Stella said made him look amazing and that there is no point in hiding who is wearing it wanted one. All the girls had long flowing dresses that would make any boy's mouth hang open. Well everyone except for Artemis because he had seen all of them in amazing dresses before. As they entered Alfea's cafeteria, that was now decorated top to bottom, all the hearts in the room stopped as they looked at the mysterious students. The Winx decided to leave the younger ones alone, so the group split in half. Artemis was all most trampled by the amount of boys that wanted to dance with his friends. He turned his head to see the Winx also talking to a group of boys, and the Winx seemed to be as uncomfortable as he was. His friends on the other hand were all ready dancing with a partner and someone else waiting for them to be finished. It was about an hour into the dance and there was only an hour and a half left, and Artemis had been standing alone near the food table the whole time. The Winx girls met up with their younger sisters, but they could not find Artemis. Stella had worried that he was kidnapped again, but then the music stopped. Miss Faragonda came on stage to announce that someone would be performing an original song. The Winx automatically looked at Musa, but she just shook her head equally surprised. The song started.

"**She So Gone"**

When the singer appeared on the stage, everyone was surprised. Shy Artemis was on the stage singing a song he wrote himself. Stella realized that this song was about Artemis not being the same little kid he used to be. When the song ended, Artemis bowed, but his mask fell off when he did. He turned as red as a tomato and flew out of there so fast that no one even saw him leave. The group began to leave when the whole room became icy.

Once again the same feeling of dread came upon the Winx and their siblings. "Ohh look the freak wants to stand out." taunted one of the witches. "Shut your mouth hag!" shouted Stella defending her cousin. In an instant you could feel the magic pressure in the room explode. Everyone was looking around for Miss Faragonda or another head master, but all they saw was the freak. Everyone stared in awe as a freshmen turned into his enchantix. "Ohh the freak has new powers Soooooooooooooo scary" mocked another witch. "Well her isn't the only one" said the third witch as the witches changed into a even more powerful form, and the students were sent fleeing as the room burst with energy. "Come on let's ditch the weirdo" said Kat's latest dancer "That is my friend and he is twice the man you are!" shouted Kat in disgust. "He is right let's ditch him," agreed all of the other girl's dates. Stunned that their hope to be boyfriends said something so mean to their friend the girls were at a lost of words until their older sisters came over with their dates all geared up for a fight. "Are you going to help your friend, or are we going to have to show how pros do it?" asked Musa. "No, let's so these spineless fool what real heroes look like," said Melody referring to their dates. As the boys ran off in fear, the five girls changed into their Charmix outfit and got ready for battle. Just as they did that, the place became flooded with monsters, so they couldn't reach Artemis. "Okay you might've caught us off guard last time, but we know that you are just a sorcerer dressed up as a fairy to physic us out." said one of the witches as they advanced towards Artemis. "Um I wish it was true but sadly I am a fairy," replied Artemis as he got ready for battle. "Sure you are and I am an ogre," taunted another witch, but as she said that, Artemis changed in to his enchantix form.

I do not own Winx Club or any of the Characters

Please Review This my first story ever and I need some tips


End file.
